Damn Dress
by InsaneChickOfWriting
Summary: It was all Cloud's fault, he was stuck working here at some stupid cafe in drag. Highly suggestive, and profanity involved


"Ugh at least Axel doesn't know I'm working here...Fuck Cloud, making me work here, wearing a damn dress of all things!" Roxas growled out profanities as he reluctantly stomped into the back room of the cafe his brother was forcing him to work at. "And of all the damn things I could've been dressed in, why the hell am I in some sad excuse for a maid outfit!" He stripped, changing into a strapless black dress that only came to about mid-thigh, sky blue ribbon laced attachable black sleeves hanging off his arms, with a dark blue lace apron over the top. Paired with blue fishnet stocking, black stilettos and a bright blue ribbon tied around his neck, he felt like some sort of hooker. "I will carve Cloud open and make him eat his entrails." With a dark look, he went into the bathroom to put on a long blonde wig and apply make up. Pale blue eyeshadow and bright red lipstick, and a bit of mascara, the look was complete. "Cloud is sooooo dead."

* * *

"Roxas, get the guy that just walked in, I'll handle Seifer myself." Roxas rolled his eyes at his green clad friend, leaving him to flirt with his boyfriend. He glanced at the customer waiting to be seated and went pale, quickly making his way back to Hayner. "Dude, that's Axel, and while you may be fine with Seifer feeling you up in a dress, I refuse to endure the humiliation."

"Go away blondie, I don't want someone else to serve me." With that said, Seifer went back to his delicious 'meal'. Roxas sighed, steeling himself for the total nightmare that was about to take place, and slowly approached Axel.

"Hello, welcome to Cafe Fantesca, I'm Roxy, please follow me to your seat, Master~" Roxas was desperately praying that Axel wouldn't notice it was him, it had been a pretty busy day so far, but no one had recognized him, and it was almost time for him to leave, but with him here, it seemed impossible to go unnoticed. He sighed as the redhead took a seat.

"So uh...what would you recommend Rox-Holy shit is that you Roxas?" Axel's eyes seemed to pop out of his head, which would have been a funny sight, if not for the situation. He was instantaneously silenced by the blonde with a look. "Yeah that's my Roxy." He smirked. "So why the hell are you dressed up so sexily? I could do without the wig and make up though..."

"Shut up, Cloud is making me. Now shut up and I'll get you something. I'm almost off anyway." He left to bring the other some fancily named drink that was really only a lemonade and a sandwich. Axel scarfed it down, following the blonde to the back room, waiting as he washed off the make up and removed the wig before making his presence known.

"So Rox, think I can help you out of that dress?" He smirked as Roxas whirled around, sleeves finally sliding off his arms and apron falling to the floor. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Hell no, get out so I can change and you can take me away from this horrid place." He made a shooing motion and turned to rummage through his locker for his own clothes.

"I don't think so Roxy, I want to slide that dress off your body myself." He moved up behind Roxas, pushing him down on the bench. The redhead knelt down, removing the heels and slowly trailing up his legs to reach where the fishnet ended, causing Roxas to shiver slightly, and pulled them off. "See, I need to warm you up, babe...Roxas...this is chick's underwear." A blush made its way to the blonde's face, a weak shut up forcing itself out. Axel stared at his boyfriend in awe, he looked gorgeous, the dress clinging perfectly to all the right places. It outlined his slightly muscular torso, and those feminine hips, but the best thing was the way he could really tell he was hard and the way his nipples stood out. With a loving look, he slowly stripped the other out of the dress, leaving him completely naked. "Babe, you have no idea how amazing you look..." His sweet comment was rewarded with a kiss, one that quickly led to Roxas straddling Axel's waist, his shirt being discarded on the floor. "I love you Roxy."

"I love you too Axel, now shut up and fuck me...Master~"

* * *

**A/N: My attempt at writing a lemon failed epically. I couldn't do it. Fantesca is maid in Italian. I didn't want to call it 'The Maid Cafe' so I resorted to using another language. This was supposed to be for my Axel, 'cause I totally almost killed her with my idiocy, but again, I failed. I'll come back to this eventually and write the ending.**


End file.
